Levitation
Levitation is the magical ability to defy gravity and propel oneself into the air and move around. It is a weaker form of Flight, a power which this ability may eventually evolve into.season 4, Enter the Demon Overview The possessor can lift off the ground through sheer act of will or by lifting both arms into the air. Levitation is one of the more versatile powers, allowing one to defend themselves, attack others and travel. It should be noted that, whilst levitating maintaining ones concentration is paramount, because lost of concentration and insufficient reaction time will cause the user to fall to the ground, even if that user is skilled in rising. When Phoebe Halliwell first developed this ability, she was unable to control it properly as it was new for her. She could levitate and hover, but she could not move through the air without assistance, so Prue would use Telekinesis to maneuver her into the right direction. season 3, Once Upon A Time However, within two months, Phoebe was able glide naturally, combining her power more and more with her martial arts. This contributed greatly to her skills in hand to hand combat and enhanced her chance of diverting demonic threats.season 4, Hell Hath No Fury She also used her power passively, in order to meditate. Rising A conjectural name given to a canonical branch of Levitation that supports/protects it's user, such as stopping the user from falling by levitating them back up in an upright position. This normally occur on reflex (usually in moments of strong fear) As witnessed during the courtroom battle in the Season 3 episode The Honeymoon's Over, however, it also a skill, a user can master overtime.Made evident by Yen Lo in the Season 4 episode Enter the Demon It should be noted that, users can also apply this method --rising-- after they have fallen; however, this has never been known to happen on reflex, only through conscious effort. Phoebe's first successful use of rising was on reflex, she stopped herself from falling during a battle in a courtroom. However, she is now skilled enough to stop herself from falling on command, and has done so on a number of occasions. A notable instance was during a battle with the Source, Phoebe levitated horizontally and kicked him, she then prevents herself from falling to the floor by immediately lifting herself up with her levitation power.The Season 4 episode Charmed and Dangerous Selective Levitation Levitation can be extended to levitate things one is in physical contact with; this may even include things so large and heavy that the person or being does not have the strength to move them physically. How long the possessor can keep something levitated depends on what the possessor is lifting: for example; the possessor can lift a pillow for an extensive period of time or lift someone for a short period of time. Phoebe Halliwell learned to use her levitation power to levitate objects and other people with her. She first used this aspect of her power to levitate herself and a "KLMV" weatherman, and again when she levitated a pillow she was sitting on. season 6,Forget Me...Not and Love's a Witch However, Phoebe can now take heavier/larger things with her when she's levitating; she proved this when she levitated a Orb-Shield which contained herself, her two sisters and Leo.season 9 comic, Issue 16 In an alternate future of 2009, Phoebe used this aspect of her power to levitate Cal Greene as she kills him with her Pathokinesis power. season 2, Morality Bites It should be noted that, whilst she did not make physical contact with Cal, her magic did. Leaping Leaping is a conjectural name given to a canonical application of Levitation, which as its name suggest, is magically travelling from place to place using leaps. It should be noted that, one travels solely in a forward direction and can reach great heights.season 3, A Banshee leaped through the Manor attic window. Any being using this application will have to make contact with the ground to continuously propel him or herself through the air. However, these contacts may be rare, depending on how much distance the possessor can cover with one leap. Before Neena gave them a portion of the Source's power, Banshees used this application to get around season 6, Look Who's Barking, but when the Source's magic combinded with their own magic, it evolved their Levitation power into flight. season 9, The Heir Up There Gliding A conjectural name given to a canonical application of Levitation, which as its name suggest, is magically guilding through the air, travelling from place to place, without the feet ever touching the ground. This ability is similar to Floating, although it can be used at any height. When the Charmed Ones first visted magic school they saw a female student levitating her way to class while reading a book. Sigmund, who also possesed the power of Levitation, commented that it was 11th grade levitation and that the student was late. Sigmund could use his levitation power to glide through the air. He used it to travel across the magic school library. However, he admits that levitation was not his favorite gift, as he was afraid of heights.The Season 6 episode The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell can glide through the air (she learned to use her Levitation power in this manner just two months after she first developed the power), but can only travel short distances.The Season 4 episode Charmed Again, Part 1 Agility and Combat The ability to levitate is a very powerful defense on its own, however, levitation becomes an extremely effective power in close-quarters combat, when used in conjunction with Agility, such as allowing one to merely jump out of the way of a threat, rather it be demonic or human. The possessor can avoid demonic assaults and offensive powers, such as Energy Balls and Fire Balls. Levitation can also be used in an offensive manner, such as rising in the air and kicking an individual. It can also be used to barrage and whiplash your opponents. season 9 comic, Oh, Henry Phoebe Halliwell is able to apply all of these methods, she even learned to use her power to walk on walls. After Rennek switched magic, Prue Halliwell started to manifest her sisters — The Charmed Ones — magical abilities, including Phoebe's levitation ability, and actually took the use of levitation in combat one step further by levitating over her opponents (so she could attack them for above with another power) and to conduct aerial reconnaissance. season 9 comic, Prue Ya Gonna Call? List of beings who use(d) Levitation ;Original power *An Ling *Yen Lo *Katya *Necron *Banshees *Sigmund *Phoebe Halliwell ;Through spell, potion, power, stealing, etc. *Mitzy Stillman *Prue Halliwell *Paige Matthews Power developed from Levitation Flight Flight, more commonly referred to as flying, is the ability to defy gravity and propel through the air at great speeds. Phoebe Halliwell gained this ability temporarily when she entered limbo, and again when Gammill shrunk her to five inches in 2001. A shrunken Phoebe pointed out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, suggesting that Levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. Meaning the lighter you are the higher you go up, and the heavier you are the less you go up. season 4, Size Matters She gained this ability again in 2009, in the comic issue, Family Shatters. Phoebe used it to fly ultrasonically from San Francisco to Phoenix in a blink of an eye. Thus proving that her Levitation power could and will advance into Flight. Power related to Levitation Projective Levitation Projective Levitation is the ability to levitate people and/or inanimate objects into the air without physical contact. This may even include things so large that the person does not have the strength to move them physically. Users can impart momentum on the person or objects they have levitated allowing them to throw them across distances. Notes * Phoebe's second and first active power; she levitates for the first time in the episode The Honeymoon's Over. * In Once Upon A Time Phoebe levitates on command for the first time (rather than as a reflex). * In Power Outage, Phoebe was able to move sideways during Levitation for the first time, and could glide short distances. In the episode The Fifth Halliwheel Phoebe was able to Levitate and glide backwards. * It is unclear exactly how this power is an natural advancement of Phoebe's Premonition power, possibly because it allows her to move above and see things from a different perspective, like she does when she has a vision. *Telekinetic's can use their power to acchieve aspects of levitation. This allows them to defy gravity momentarily, but does not allow sustained hovering. Related articles * Flight * Agility * Floating * Hovering Reference }} Category:Powers